the distance that separated us for two years
by kimura-setsuna
Summary: Kimura Arisa est une fille aui adore plus qur tout les arts, le sport mais surtout la musique. Elle fait partie du groupe "Blue Night". Elle est amoureuse d'Ikeda Akio mais elle ne peux le lui dire. Cependant ses professeurs lui complique tout...


_Chapitre 1 : Mon retour au près de mon ami d'enfance..._

_J'avais 13 ans... nous nous sommes rencontrés... et à 15 ans nous nous sommes sépérés..._

_Et maintenant 17 ans... je suis... toujours à la recherche de ton image..._

_PDV' Akio : _

_J'y vais, maintenant ! _

_- Fais attention à toi, Akio !_

_- Bonne route !_

_Je marche simplement sur le chemin du collège, mais peu de temps après, je remarque sur le chemin qu'une collégienne du même collège que moi, parlant avec trois grand gaillards, mais elle a l'air de vouloir partir, alors je vais lui filler un coup de main._

_Je vous ai dit que j'allais à une cérémonie d'ouverture... Compris ?_

_Elle avait dis ça en rougissant, mais je pense qu'elle dois être très génée car l'heure tourne. Mhh.. Eh mais, c'est... N-nan quand, même pas, elle serait de retour ?_

_Oublie ça. Pourquoi tu ne viendrai un peu t'amuser avec nous ?_

_-__T'as raison, eh, regarde, elle rougis ! Oh la pauvre, elle va pleurer... !_

_- Hey les mecs, vous bloquez le passage !_

_- T'est qui toi ?_

_- A- attends, pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être... Le collégien qui terrorise toute la ville ! Akio Ikeda ! _

_- Q-quoi ? Ikeda Akio ?_

_- On dit qu'il a terrasé une équipe entière de gars qui voulait s'amuser avec cette fille et que personne ne lui résiste et qu'il peut, en un claquement de doigt, nous trucider ! _

_- On-on est désolés !_

_Je pris la main de Ari-chan et part en direction du collège, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse remarquer_

_Ano... (Euh...) ? _

_- Hmm ?_

_- Ta main est encore..._

_- Ah, désolé !_

_- N-non, ce n'est rien..._

_- Hmm..._

_- Qu- que ce passe t-il ?_

_- Oh non, il est déjà si tard ! Sion ne se dépêche pas, on n'y sera pas à temps !_

_Je mis alors mes rollers, qui étaient dans second sac puis la pris sur mon dos_

_Je vais y aller bien vite alors.. fais de ton mieux pour t'accrocher ! C'est parti !_

_Je passe en moins d'un quart d'heure sur le pont puis sur les troitoirs et au moment où je la pose à terre, elle s'apperçoit d'une chose_

_D-dites, S-sempai..._

_- Hmm, comment tu m'as appeler ?_

_- Sempai..._

_- Tu sais je ne suis pas si grand que ça mais bon si ça te facilite la vie, alors fait comme tu veux..._

_- Je.. hé-hé bien, je viens me rendre compte que les classes sont bien bondées..._

_- Ha, ouais ça... Bon, je marche devant, sinon de nouvelles rumeurs vont encore se fondées et te créer des problèmes, aller a plus, Arisa-chan !_

_- A- A bientôt, Ikeda-sempai !_

_Je marche un peu plus vite et passe le portail quand j'entands la voix de mon camarade m'appeller_

_Yo, Akio !_

_- T'as pas changé du tout, toujours aussi populaire auprès des filles !_

_- Hé, dis ce que tu veux, toi aussi tu l'es ! _

_- Hmm! En plus on est dans la même classe..._

_- Ouais et en plus on est dans la même classe que Arisa-chan. Trop chanceux !_

_- Elle est tellement mignonne, Kimura Arisa. Elle était déjà populaire avec les filles et garçons de son ancienne école primaire. C'est juste super enviable que tu sois son ami d'enfance, Akio ! _

_- Cependant, pour moi, Arisa est comme une petite soeur..._

_- Hé regardez ! Y'a un décapotable rose fushia qui vient de s'arrêter devant le collège !_

_- Wouah !_

_Oh, flûte, elle s'approche et en plus vers moi ! Merde, elle m'a pris le bras ! Je vais m'évanouir !_

_Kyaaah ! Akio-kun, tu m'a tellement manquée !_

_- Ouais bin moi nan..._

_- M-mais moi, je..._

_-Bouge..._

_Je me dirige vers le hall du gymnase, où se déroulera le discours des profs, et attrape au passage Arisa._

_Tu m'as dit hier que t'était nouvelle ?_

_- O-oui... et donc..._

_- Alors reste avec moi, je vais te guider dans l'établissement._

_Je m'arrête alors au deuxième rang des garçons de ma classe et lui dis :_

_Vas au premier rang des filles : c'est le rang des nouveaux..._

_- Ok..._

_Elle se dirige vers le rang que je lui ai indiqué, mais elle semble hésiter. Tiens, Yuuki, hereusement qu'elle est là, elle l'attrape et lui parle du reglement, enfin je crois, mais elle, elle se retourne, me regarde et me sourit timidement en rougissant, et franchement j'ai beau être entre mes deux potes, Kimura Sasori et Rei Ogawa, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard._

_Fin PDV Akio_

_Il a détourné le regard... Il doit être embarrassé, tout comme moi..._

_Hé, Kimura-chan, au lieu de mater Akio, regarde devant, la directrice ne va pas tarder à commencer à dire son discours._

_- Ah.. euh... oui.. M-mais je ne le re-relouquais.. p-pas du tout !_

_- Oui, si tu le dis mais écoute, ok ? * chuchote* Et je sais que t'es en mode kiff sur Akio ! _

_- Eh alors ?..._

_Eleves de première, félicitation pour votre admission dans cet établissement ! Travaillez dur dans vos études et dans les sports. Chérissez vos relations et vivez une magnifique vie de collégiens et collégiennes ! _

_Et comme vous l'avez vu, il y a des stars dans le collège, avis aux goupies, ne leur sautez pas dessus et laissez-les vivres leur vies ! Et vous les troisième et deuxième année veuillez prendre soin de vos cadets si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_

_C'est tout !_


End file.
